Navigating and interacting with a system that includes many stored objects can be cumbersome. Specifically, in some cases in order to perform an action associated with an object, the object must first be viewed (as it is represented using a graphical user interface) and a menu item must be selected indicating an action associated with the viewed object. Loading the object from another associated object page—for example, loading a specific worker from a directory listing page—may take a significant amount of time given the size of a data base and the interconnection data transfer rate between a server and a user. Also, locating relevant actions in menus and/or relevant information in an entire object as displayed for an object may be time consuming as well depending on the number of menus, the number of menu levels, the amount of information displayed for the object, etc.